


Doesn't Know I Exist

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles enters an old friend's coffee shop and meets the perfect man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Know I Exist

**Author's Note:**

> I am barely managing to get this done. Whoops. I kind of forgot about it.

Stiles walks into the coffee shop and looks at the menu as he moves to stand in line. He'd heard about this place from an old friend of his. She ran this place with her best friend, her boyfriend and their friend. Stiles pulls to a stop, eyes widening when he sees the absolutely stunning man behind the counter. He's pretty sure he's never seen a more gorgeous specimen in his life. 

Finally, it's his turn at the counter and he stares at the man for a long while. He can't even remember what it is he usually orders at coffee shops. 

"Can I help you?" the man asks, frowning. A few minutes later, "Sir, can I help you?"

Stiles licks his lips. The man's voice is nothing like what he would've thought. It's much softer and sweeter. "Uhm. I... uh..." Stiles closes his eyes, feeling like the world's biggest loser. "Oh my God."

"Stiles! You made it!" He hears the familiar voice of Erica Reyes, his childhood best friend. Finally, he pulls his gaze away from the handsome man and smiles. She comes around the counter and hugs him hard. "How've you been?"

"Good. Good. You look amazing, Erica."

"New meds. The seizures have all but disappeared." Erica grins and kisses his cheek, then turns her attention to the man behind the counter. "Derek, this is Stiles Stilinski. Be nice to him. He was my high school crush. He'll have a caramel macchiato, two chocolate croissants and a turkey, bacon, avocado panini."

Stiles chuckles a little and looks at the man behind the counter. "Sorry. You're just... wow. But she's got my order right."

Derek smiles and Stiles swears he feels his heart stop. "It's okay. Thank you. And I'll get right on your order."

Stiles nods and allows Erica to pull him over to a table. "Oh my God, Erica. He is... He is beautiful."

"Derek? Yeah, I guess he's all right." She points to a tall, buff, black man talking to Derek. "That's my fiancé, Boyd."

"Fiancé? When did that happen? We just talked like a month ago and he was just a boyfriend."

"A week ago." Erica beams. "He surprised me. Of course I said yes. You'll have to be at my wedding. It's in a couple months. We don't want to wait."

"Of course I'll be there." Stiles reaches across and squeezes her hand. "I'm so happy for you. But... tell me more about your business partners."

Erica laughs and squeezes his hand back before she starts telling him about Isaac and Derek.

~the end for now~


End file.
